nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan article? Yes! Cannot help myself. Find out why!
Back to Fan Articles Well I tried to stop doing this, but could not help myself. A quick write up on how Nehrim hooked me (I never preplan work or words, just throw down what's in my head at this moment). There may be a little philosophical thought later on. Do not be concerned, I will give plenty of warning so you can jump over it if you wish. Also, if you wish to edit my atrocious grammar or spelling mistakes, please do. DO NOT edit out the context. (I rareley re-read or edit my own work if it would take longer than five minutes. Boring) For those who have not played and have somehow landed here. I hope there is something here or on this site which motivates you towards a great game and experience. To those who have played, a little of me hopes that you may agree wiyh some of what I say. If not. Please write an article, be proactive. Nehrim Have you ever picked up a book or a novel (maybe even a comic) just to give yourself something to do for half an hour? The cover is much the same as others, the graphics are attractive, the editorial enticing. Sit back and start reading. Before you know it you are reading "The End". What! How long have I been here? Why isn't their more? Did I miss something? There WAS something I've missed, something between the lines. I had better re-read this. That is Nehrim. From the moment you "drop" into the world to the end of the outro movie.....the words elude me (for once), enchant? entrance? maybe. No. Capture. Thats right, captured my attention, my thoughts even being a little soppy, my heart. All the classic rpg mechanics are there, from the character creation (who? what should I play?). The small, quick side-quests (quick kills, find some loot). The longer, in depth, complex side-quests (come back Darius, I need another fix). Wheres the best weapons? I want the best armour. Set collecting and hoarding like a magpie. Terrific monsters (bone-flayers (cute) my favourites). Make friends along the way, share in their happiness, feel their doubt and sorrow. Grieve at their loss (even the ones who annoy you so much you want to smack them. Sorry Kim, both as a man and a woman you wound me up). Landscapes and colours that swoop, envelope, delight and enchant. Enhanced and brought further to life by amazing music, that is there but isn't (meaning it enhances, does not take over). Uniqueness, I believe is there already, but then.....an rpg that makes you think and question (that is if you wish to). Why? Because a MQ storyline that goes beyond you slash and bash or your cobbled together story which has no intent of engaging the player. You know the ones which treat you as a 10 year old. Warning Warning Warning. Philosophical stuff about to happen (promised I would warn you). One point out of many that I have considered. Hopefully (maybe not) putting a slant on an old chestnu. Fate and destiny. How many different ways has this been discussed or interpretted. When Merzul asked, "do you belive in fate?". I said "yes". I have had time to re-consider. Hopefully now at a point where my answer is not ambiguous or cryptic. My answer. Yes and no. For yes, fate is their for those that believe in death. For fate is that ghostly visage that haunts in the corner of your eye, just out of view. You sense it. Fate is that mirage that hangs way off in the distance along the road you have chosen to travel (yes chosen). Squinting to see, it just blurs a little more. All of a sudden - BANG - their like a gallows yawning above your head. The guillotine, sharp and shining, whispering your name as it glides down. Fate is death. Do you believe in death? I cannot be the only one who believes in their exsistence. I exsist. Fate can stand before me, "do you wish this body now fate?", "yes" came the reply. "Then take it" say I , "my exsistence lies elsewhere, let me past". "Oh and fate". "Yes", says fate with dull, lifeless orbs for eyes, that once upon a time must have shone bright as the sun. "I feel sorry for you fate. Because you believe in death. One day you will die. I will not think of you when you are gone". I watch as he fades into the abyss of anonymity. End of warning End of warning. Stopping now before I get to carried awy. Apart from that, some white haired dude is trapped in a dank old dungeon. Think I had better see if can get him out. Wait a minute! Did'nt I want to search for more of my set of armour first. Have fun.